gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lips 106
Lips 106 or Lips 106 FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It plays Top 40 music, and is the favorite radio station of the Yakuza in GTA III, since if the player jacks a Yakuza Stinger, this station would be heard inside. In 1998, (the setting of Liberty City Stories), the station is hosted by Cliff Lane with Andee as his "sidekick". By 2001, (the setting of GTA III), Andee is the only DJ. Cliff was likely fired due to the perverted lust for teenage girls he expressed in Liberty City Stories. The station's headquarters can be found in Staunton Island, and its call sign is KBDDF, according to the GTA III website. Lips 106 is possibly based on WBLI 106.1, which plays Top 40 in New York City. GTA III Tracklist *Fatamarse - "Bump To The Music" *April's in Paris - "Feels Like I Just Can't Take No More" *Lucy - "Forever" *Boyz 2 Girls - "Pray It Goes OK?" *Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto" *Funky BJs - "Rubber Tip" *Marydancin - "Wash Him Off" from the final version of the game GTA Liberty City Stories Tracklist *Rudy LaFontaine - "Funk in Time" *Sawaar - "Love is the Feeling" *Sunshine Shine - "Mine Until Monday" *Credit Check - "Get Down" *Cool Timers - "Tonight" *Nina Barry - "Bassmatic" *The Jackstars - "Into Something (C'mon Get Down)" Gallery lips 106 gta3.jpg|Lips 106 beta in GTA III. Trivia *Rudy LaFontaine's and Sunshine Shine's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories, and in safehouses and bars in Grand Theft Auto IV. * All of the station's songs are available as ringtones in GTA IV. * The album for "Tonight" by the Cool Timers can be seen on a shelf in Luis' safehouse in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Boyz 2 Girls is likely to be a reference of American RnB group Boyz II Men. * "Funk in Time" by Rudy La Fontaine is a crude reference to "Fuck in Time". * During an advertisement previewing some of the songs that are played on the station, "Rush Rush" by Debbie Harry is one of the previewed songs even though that song never plays on Lips 106, but on Flashback FM. This probably proves that Rockstar were originally planning to have that song play on Lips instead. * Rockstar Games have released the entire GTA III and Liberty City Stories playlists of Lips 106 on iTunes for download. * In GTA Liberty City Stories, an ad for the station proclaims, "Who needs a Top 40 countdown? Pop stations only have to play six songs." However, the tracklist for Liberty City Stories has seven. * On this radio you can hear a news about Carcer City and its corrupted police chief who was cleared for corruption charges. The same news reports that Carcer City is "nearby" to Liberty City. * In GTA III this is the Yakuza's favorite radio station. External links * Official website * 'Grand Theft Auto III - Music from Lips 106' on iTunes * 'Grand Theft Auto - Liberty City Stories (Music from Lips 106)' on iTunes Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories es:Lips 106 FM pt:Lips 106